Iron Man
150px |Caption = Arwork from Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) |Creator = Various |Downloadlink = Magus's version (MvC+Edits) Misterr07's version Kong's version (MvC) Xasor's version Gou-San's version Ax's version |Origin = Marvel Comics}} Tony Stark was a genius American engineer (he went to MIT at the age of 15) who was captured by the Vietnamese during the Vietnam war due to a booby trap. This booby trap caused shrapnel to enter his body and drew closer to his heart, threatening Stark's life. Wong-Chu, a Vietnamese commander, said that he would have Stark's life saved (and that he would free him) if Stark built a weapon of mass destruction for him. With the help of another physicist (Ho Yinsen), Tony Stark was able to construct a suit of armor, thus becoming Iron Man. They also built a magnetic chest plate that prevented the shrapnel from entering Stark's heart (although it requires continual use to allow Stark to survive). Iron Man escaped with the suit in the end. Because of Ho's death due to stalling the Vietnamese long enough for Stark to escape, Iron Man decides to take revenge. Throughout his comic book adventures, he fights against forces that threaten the USA and his company Stark Industries. In M.U.G.E.N, Iron Man has been made numerous times by different creators such as Magus and Erradicator. Erradicator's version Despite being one of the earlier versions of Iron Man, it manages to be based off Marvel Super Heroes and Marvel vs. Capcom 2, but seems to be more akin to the former. It also boasts some superior tech in the form of a new Special, Hyper and a War Machine striker. Unkoman's version Is it a War Machine? No, it's an Iron Man! But considering how similar the two characters are, Unkoman didn't consider it too unjust to create the latter by spriteswapping the former. While it feels adequately enough like a different character, some rather minor, but noticeable thing were overlooked, even giving the impression of being a Sprite edit. Magus's Version Iron Man's gameplay has a good balance of close melee and long range attacks capable of dealing a good amount of damage. His A.I. makes great use of his close range attacks and rocket charge moves capable of suspending a player in the air and making brutal aerial attacks. Leaving very small gaps inbetween his assults Iron Man can K.O. quickly if not dealt with quickly. With almost all of his Hypers are high priority making him invulnerable when performing them. Iron Man has a large number of weapons in his arsenal making him an enjoyable character to play as, in addition to a second version to his armour when choosing palettes; 7-12 where his plasma shots are replaced by missiles and a flamethrower. Stats Movelist ''Older version'' Specials | }} | }} | }} Fly - D, DB, B, a+b/a+c/b+c Hypers Proton Cannon - D, DF, F, x+y/x+z/y+z Beatdown - D, DF, F, a+b/a+c/b+c Missile barrage - D, DB, B, x+y/x+z/y+z ''Newer version'' Specials ''-UniBeam (D, DF + any P)'' ''-Rocket Uppercut (F, D, DF + any P)'' ''-Rocket Uppercut charged version (F, D, DF + Hold P wait to charge and release)'' ''-Plasma Beam (D,DB + any P)'' ''-Plasma Beam charged version (D, DB + Hold P wait to charge and release)'' ''-Aereal UniBeam (On Air, D, DF + any P)'' ''-Aereal Plasma UniBeam (On Air, D, DF + any K)'' ''-Iron Torpedo (B, F, + any K)'' ''-Fly (hover) Mode (D, DB, B + LP+LK) '' Hypers -Proton Cannon (QCF + PP) -Nano Assault (QCB + PP) -Hyper Uni Assault (QCF + KK On the Air) -Heavy Armor Charge (QCF + KK) -Air Strike (QCB + KK) -Ironmen Assemble (QCF + FP+FK) ZVitor's Version Built in a cave with a box of scraps and a heavily modified DC vs. Marvel template, this incarnation of Tony Stark has more custom elements to it, but missing the iconic Proton Cannon. Trivia *Magus' Iron Man appears as an assist for Donalddesu's Ronald McDonald. Videos Four Different Ironman Mugen Character Avengers vs X-Men MUGEN 1080P HD Playthrough with IRONMAN PT. 1 Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Marvel Super Heroes Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters from the United States Category:Armored Characters Category:Firearms Users Category:60's Characters